My Best Friend's Brother
by AngelWings14569
Summary: Ever since she got to that foster home a boy with red-orange hair looked out for her and called him big brother. But as the years go on he's been a little over-protective, over at how many boys notice her. It's her junior year of high school and she has her eye on her best friends brother, will this work out. Or will her over-protective brother get in the way?
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1 Beautiful Disaster **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

_It happened so quick. I'm back there agian as flames envelope my face. I'm in my 8 year old self agian, looking around for my parents, screaming their names but no one answers. I run around the familiar burnt trees and grass of the forest. I run and run until I come to a sudden stop. I see my parents dead on the burnt grass. Tree branches still falling around, gigantic branches fell on top of my parents, and I can smell their burning flesh. I stay paralyzed staring into my parents' lifeless eyes._

I wake up, Brick holding me tight. I was crying uncontrollibly. It was only the dream agian. When I was 8 years old my parents and I went on a vacation to our lake house, it's November so there will be hunters around my father scolded me. I only nod my head. It's so beautiful up here, the way the sun and moon reflect on the crystal lake water, and how the trees of the forest behind casts a shadow. Everything was perfect until that night. Hunters are around and I hate that they're killing innocent animals. "Daddy, why does there have to be a hunting season? The animals didn't do anything wrong" I ask, he chuckled to himself as my mother smiled at me. "Oh, Bubbles my dear, hunters do this to keep the animal population from getting out of hand, it's cruel but it has to be done"my father stated, I pouted "That doesn't mean it's right"I protested. My father chuckeld agian, "Annetta, looks like our little girl is stong-willed" my mother smiled and giggled "It sure does seem so, Andrew" I look to my father very confused "Daddy, what does strong-willed mean?" I ask, my father only chuckled, that made me mad, "I'll tell you when your older" I let out a fustrating grunt and went to go play in the forest. Hours pass and I can see the hunters campfire, I'm still playing until my mother calls me in for supper. I told my father about the campfire I saw, he got tense and worried and looked to my mother "Well lets hope they put the fire out before sleeping" I got scared at my fathers seriousness. We went to bed I wouldn't sleep because I forgot I left Octi in the place where I was playing in the forest I ran out of the cabin and into the dark forest, I heard my father yell "Get back here this instant youg lady!" but I had a mission to get my beloved stuffed friend back. I found him but it's near the hunters and their campfire is still burning, I see a speck of ash get on the dry grass and soon enough a giant flame burst, I could fell the heat of it, I stood there paralyzed watching as the flame grew and spred. It was so close, my mind was screaming MOVE! but my body didn't, until it almost hit me and I ran dashing away. As I was running with Octi in hand I look behind and see half the forest engulfed in fire. I soon heard shouts of my parents calling for me "BUBBLES WHERE ARE YOU!" they screamed over and over agian. I stop and look back, "MAMA? DADDY?" I yell as I run back searching for them. I hear 2 loud crashes that felt like the earth moved, I ignored them and ran against the fire. Tears streaming down my face as I stare directly at my parents' motionless bodies. By now the police and nature reserve people came to put out the forest fire. I clutch Octi as I stare at my parents and the giganic branches that ended their lives. I scream and a police men found me. Months passed and I've been sent from foster home to home, until I was told I would stay in this one long term, that's what they said about the last one. I haven't spoken a word since it happened. This new home is in the city of Townsville, never heard of it before but I didn't care. It's rainning and I'm about to leave for this new home, but as my worker, Jemma was finishing paperwork I ran out side without her noticing. I run and spin in the rain, laughing as I remembered dancing in the rain with my father, and my mother scolded him and was babying me because she thought I'd get a cold. I suddenly stop and break down crying as Jemma came out and put her hand on my shoulder "C'mon Bubbles time to go to your new home" she said sweetly. Hours pass and I end up falling asleep. Jemma wakes me up when we get there. Being my shy self I stay behind Jemma, she knocks at the door. This house was not big but not small, just right as goldie locks would say. I frowned as the memory of my mother reading me nursery rhymes before bed. A woman with short-cut brown hair, she was wearing a black paint suit an pink blouse underneath, answered the door. "Oh, hey Jemma is she here?" the woman asked looking for me I got scared and ran to the car. "Yes, Aleena she's right he-... where did she go?" Jemma said to herself kind of paniced. I didn't like to worry Jemma, she's been like a big sister to me since it happened, but I was scared agian to be shipped off at another house. That's when a boy about 10 years old looked at me, he has red-orange hair and wearing a red hat backwards. The thing that freaked me out were his blood-red eyes, but he softened them and he didn't look so scary anymore. "Hey, you new here?" he asked me, I only noded, "You don't speak much do you" I only looked down. He grabed my hand and took me around back as Jemma and Aleena were looking for me. He grabed a bobypin and picked the back door. We seated down at the table in the dining room looking inocenly as ever, I giggled. "What's your name... I gotta call you something" I shrugged, "Hmm... Oh I know, seem you like the color baby blue?" I noded with a smile on my face, he smiled also "Alright then from now on you are 'baby blue', you like that name?" I noded still smiling. "My name is Brick by the way" I think about his name and I liked it "Brick..." I said softly and quietly, but he heard me and got all excited. "You CAN talk!" he jumped out of his seat an did some little victory dance, that made me giggled, "I got you to speak, and it's my name none the less" I giggle agian, "Your funny, Brick" I say, he looked at me determined "We are going to be best buds forever, I can tell" I laughed at him and he laughed to just then Jemma and Aleena walked in. "Brick! You found her" Jemma said relieved, "Yeah" he said as he sat back down next to me. "Did you get her to talk?" Jemma asked, he looked at me and I whispered in his ear and he copied what I said "Yeah I did but she said that she would only talk to me" Jemma looked disapointed, "Could you show her to her room Brick please?" Aleena asked politely. "Sure thing Aleena" Brick said as he grabed my hand and I followed him upstairs. He showed me my room, it's so cute I love it. It's baby blue, Jemma must have told Aleena my favorite color. When we got up there Brick laid on the bed as I sat at the window seat. I ask him unsure "Brick, what happeded to your family? I mean why are you here? What's your story?" he looked like he was thinking of telling me or not, "Ok, I'll tell you, but then you have to tell me yours, deal?" he said I sighed and noded. "Well for me there isn't much to tell, my dad took off before I was even born, guess he couldn't take being a father, then my mom died giving birth to me. So Aleena adopted me and so here I am." he sounded casual but I could tell the hurt in his eyes. "Your turn baby blue" I giggled at my new nickname and told him my WHOLE story. I started crying and he held me close then when I waas done he snorted and said "Screw me and you being best buds lets upgrade to brother and sister, I will be the best big brother ever! No one will EVER hurt you" he exclaimed. Jemma came up with my suitcase, "Hey sweet pea" she said, I looked up at her, "I've gotta go back to the office but I'll see you next weak, okay?" I noded, as I took my suitcase from her and ploped it on my bed and she left. I opened it as I got things out in the corner I started to cry agian as I saw a little stuffed purple octopus in a hat, looking up at me with button eyes. 8 more years passed and Brick became more and more my brother everyday. I told him of the nightmare because I keept screaming in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry, I woke you Brick. I'm sorry." I say choaking on my tears. He's stroking my hair softly whispering,"It's alright, I'm here now, everything is alright" he still hugging me as I'm sniffining on his night shirt. We ended up falling asleep, with me in Bricks arms.

It's 3 weeks until school starts up agian, I'm enjoying it as much as I can. I wake up and go down stairs, "Good morning, Bubbles" Aleena greeted me, I smile "Good morning Aleena" I say back, as I smell bacon.. I LOVE BACON. "Mmm... what are you making, Aleena?" I ask, "Your favorite, waffles with a side of eggs and bacon" she said smiling back at me "Smells delicious" I told her she smiled and continued cooking. Over the years we became a real family. "Bubbles would you mind waking your brother up for breakfast" she asked, I sighed then looked at the time 9am. "Sure no problem, but if Brick gets mad at me for waking him up early I'm blaming you" I say half-jokingly, she laughed and said "Alright, thanks Bubbles". And I went up stairs, Brick is definatly NOT a morning person, I woke him up once and he accidently hit me, he instanly woke up and saying sorry. I open his door, he's sound asleep it's so cute when he sleeps, a little drewl came out of his mouth, it's so cute! I stand a few inches away from the bed and yell "BRICK! GET YOUR BIG LAZY BUTT UP NOW! ALEENA MADE BREAKFAST" he moaned and got up a little still sleepy, I go up to him and take off the blankets. "UGH! baby blue, WTH" he yelled at me, he's 18 now, I'm 16 but that doesn't mean he has to curse, then agian he wouldn't be him if he didn't curse. "Language!" I yell back at him, he chuckled, and pulled me along with the blankets onto his bed, "Brick! get you lazy but up!" "No way it's too early" "Early? It's 9:30am" "Yeah, that's early"I let out a fustrated grunt, "C'mon Brick! Let me go, get your butt out of bed and come have breakfast with us, so I can get to the beach early to met Jas" I complained, "Fine! Miss bossy pants" he said, I smiled at him, "Thank you" "Yeah, whatever" he said We ate breakfast and I quickly got my beach things and put a suit under my clothes and was about to head out when my phone rang "Talk ta me" I answered like always, "Hey Bubs!" "Oh, hey Jas what's up?" "Is it alright if Blossom comes too" "Of couse she's my best friend! Why did she even have to ask?" "Don't know, but she wanted to make sure" "Well ok, I'll see you there" "K bye" then Jasmine hung up. I began being friends with Blossom and Jasmine in 2nd grade, my first year here. "Where ya goin baby blue?" Brick asked, he probly knew but wanted to ask for fun. "Where does it look like I'm going smart one?" I ask him sarcasticly, "The beach" "No duh" I exclame. He grabed his phone,"What are you doing?"I said annoyed "I'm coming with you" he said, "What? Why?" I ask, "Because it's fun when I mess with Jas" he said chuckling. I got very mad, Jasmine has had a crush on him since like EVER and still has it, I think it's cute. And I hate that he knows about it. "Brick! You can't mess with her feelings like that!, it's wrong and mean!" I say to him angrily, he kind of flinched at my enragement... I think. "Chill out baby blue, I won't hurt her, promise" I calmed down, "Ok, lets go then."

When we got there Brick saw a few of his friends and went to them.. thank god! I have long golden blonde hair that reaches to the middle of my back, and I have porslin-like skin, and two big sky-blue eyes. Over the years I grew into my curves and developed up top to a B-Cup, boys look at me lustfuly it kind of freaks me out, but one look from Brick, they leave me alone. I made a joke to him 'cause I was flirting with a really, really cute boy. And Brick saw and punched him in the face, when we got home that day I was so mad at him, "What, protecting my little sister is wrong?!"he yelled, "No it's not but protecting and OVER- protecting is different!" I yell back at him he just stared at me as I said "If you don't stop scaring cute boys away from me, I might as well go lezbo!" I didn't mean it but I needed something to get him to stop, he laughed at me "Ok fine I'll try not to scare off anymore boys". If only he ment it... he still does but tries his best. "Hey girl!" Jas said at me in her polka-dot bikini, Blossom followed behind with a pink bikini with roses on it. Jasmine has short curly black hair and hazel-blue eyes, I've always liked her eyes. She has curves to and a bigger cup size than me, she's very pretty. Blossom has curves and a bigger cup size than the both of us, she has knee length golden-orange hair that she ties with a red bow. As for me my hair is in a ponytail, and I still have by suit under my clothes. "Hon, c'mon take off your over clothes and let me see your beautiful self" Blossom yelled at me, that made me blush, I blushed even more when I saw Brick and his friends watching, I gave him a 'don't look' look and he shook his head, talking to his friends agian. Jas came up to me helping me get my shirt off over my hair. When it was off we laughed because my shirt caught on my bracelets. "How does that happen?" Jas asked still laughing, "I don't know" Blossom added joing the laugh. "Ok Bubs pants time" Jas said I blushed agian, "Fine!" I say, I unzip my shorts and shimmy out of them, I notice eyes on me and I look to see one of Brick's friends looking at me, I got creept out. Until Brick looked at me confused and I noded my head, I swear his face and fist got as red as his eyes as he punched his friend, Jason. "Don't fucking check out my sister, ass hole" Brick said ready to pummel him but didn't when he heard my laughing. I'm wearing a baby blue bikini with white butterflies on it. Me and the girls lay out our towels and relax on them, Bloss brought an umbrella so we went near the shade of a tree and set up there. I played music from my ipod, Evanesence came on, the song Tourniquet, I squealed out "OMG! I love this song" my friends looked at me and laughed, then Blossom to my left took my phone and turned it up and said, "Well sing along with it, we'll join in" we did and laughed afterwards. Brick came over, "And what are you ladies laughing about?" he asked, we shared a glance and I said "Nothing" as inocently as possible. "Yeah, I'll believe that when Jasmine dosen't have a crush on me" he said smirking as Jas stopped laughing and blushed, she knows he knows.. but still. "Brick! Be nice" I said pouting, "Fine, you wanna play volley ball with us or not?" he asked, we all shared a glance and argreed, "Yeah, sure" I said, "Great, c'mon then" he said, "Who's playing?" I ask, "Me, You, Jas, Bloss, Aaron, Riley, Adam and Butch" Brick said. I got suddenly very nervous but wouldn't let it show. Butch is Blossoms older brother and I kinda have a crush on him, it happened last year. We were studing Shakespere and we had to do a sene from Romeo and Juliet, 3 to a group, Me, Blossom, and Butch. Blossom was director, I Juliet, Butch Romeo, Blossom would do it but she thought it would be wierd acting like she's in love with her brother, I completly understand. I kind of fell for him with his word of acting, I know we were acting but to me it felt like something more, probly because he's not a boy Brick chased off... yet. I do well to hide my crush and I'm going to keep it that way.

"Ok the teams are Me, Bubs, Butch, and Riley. The other is Jas, Aaron, Bloss, and Adam." Brick announced, "Ok lets get started!" shouted Riley. And so the game began, and it took forever, we became tied 10 to 10 the next shot would win the game. "Ok Bub you go over there*he pointed to the left side of the court, there were broken beer bottles so I have to keep watch* I'll go to the other side, the rest of you spread out" Brick said in our huddled little group. I got interupted by my phone, Brick glared at me. I get my phone from the side where we left them, "What's with the stare Brick?" I ask, "Were in the middle of a match can't it wait?" he asked impatient, "No it's Aleena" "Ugh! hurry up, Time Out" Brick said, "Hello?" I ask, "Hey sweet pea, on your way home could you pick up come milk and eggs?" "Sure thing Aleena" "Thanks hun, bye" "Bye" I say hanging up I put my phone on vibrate and put it down with the others. I walk over my team looking at me,"What?" I say their stares freak me out, "What did Aleena want?"Brick asked "Oh, to pick up a few things before going home" Brick rolled his eyes and yelled "Time In" and the came began agian. The ball was on my side but it was going near the broken glass I didn't notice until it was too late. "I got it " I yelled as I almost fell back bumping the ball over to Riley. I stepped on broken glass, "AHHH!" I screamed, Brick came by me imedietly the game forgotten, "What's wrong" he asked worried, "I stepped on a freaking pice of glass" I said pointing to the broken beer bottles, Brick got mad "Fucking people who don't thow away stuff" he said to himself, "Blossy could you go get my make-up bag for me?" I ask her, she was about to answer, "No I'll get it" and Butch went to my bag, he came back and handed it to me, "Thanks" I said with a smile, he noded. "What are you looking for?" Brick asked me, I ignored him as I fished threw it. "Ah ha!" I said as I pulled out my tweasers. I handed them to Brick, "Would you like the honor of getting this piece of glass out of my foot?" I ask him, "Course" he said as he chuckled to himself. I held Jas' hand as he pulled it out as gently as he could, but that made it worse 'cause my feet are very tickelish. "Stop that!" he orderd at me, "Sorry but you know how tickelish my feet are" I said giggling, he smiled. "There its out.. finally. That was in there pretty deep" he said. Blossom saw the sight of blood and she fainted, that always happens. "OMG! Blossom speak to me!" I say going over to her, "I'll go get the first aid kit from the lifeguard" Riley and Aaron said. Butch was sitting there holding his sister, waking her up. She opened her eyes slowly "Uh.. What happened?" she asked, Butch chukled, his emerald eyes lit up"You fainted at the sight of blood" he said teasingly. "Oh, yeah that would do it" she said laughing at herself, "Are you ok?" I asked "Yeah I'm fine, just don't let me see that bloody foot of yours" she said, I giggled, "Ok." Riley and Aaron came back as I said "So who wants to treat my foot" everyone laughed, everyone but me, I mean if this didn't get cleaned, then it would become infected, than maybe I'd have have my foot cut off. Ok maybe not that far. "I'll do it" Butch said, my heart started beating faster, God I hope no one notices. After he was done I said "Thanks, Butch" "No problem, blue" he said as he smiled and winked at me, I hid my blush looking down. Everyone went home, it's like 6pm Bloss and Jas said they hope I feel better. I put back on my shirt and shorts, with the supprt of Brick, my foot was still sore. I grabed my things and me and Brick walked to the store to pick up the things for Aleena, mostly Brick walked, I limped. After we got the things Brick put them in my bag and he picked me up piggy back. I guess he got tierd of his wimpy little sister, or he didn't want me to hurt myself. "Brick! I can walk" "No you can't, besides your surprisingly light from all that bacon you eat" he said teaing me, I biffed him on the head, "Hey!" he said laughing. When we got home we had dinner at 8pm then gave the groceries to Aleena, then Brick caried me up to my room and went down stiars to get me Octi 'cause I left him on the couch this morning at 9pm, then he came back up while I was gettin my pj's on "Hey don't you knock!" I yelled at him, "Sorry I'll come back in a few minutes" Brick said blushing? After 10 minutes I said he could come in , he looked relieved that I had pj's on. "Need help getting to bed?" he asked, "Brick, you know I can handle myself right?" he looked down and said "I know I just don't want to see my baby blue get hurt" "Awe! I love you too, Brick" he blushed? agian "But yeah I'll take advantage of your hospitality" I said giggling, he picked me up pulled my blankets put me in bed and covered me up, as he gave me Octi. I gave him a goodnight kiss, as he left to go to bed as well.

Brick's P.O.V

It's 9pm I just got to my room after I went to check on Bubbles. I feel kind of wierd after I accedently walked in on her changing, I saw her in her fucking underwear thank god she already had her pj shirt on. I lover her to death but like a sister... right? I mean technically were not related... WTH am I thinking! Maybe it's just my wierd teenage male hormones talking. I knew her since she was 8. I have to admit she grew into a beautiful srtong-willed girl, I know she can take care of herself but I want her to see that I'd alway be there for her. This thought in my head right now is really scaring me a bit I could possibly be in love with the girl I've called sister for so long... No?! I'm not... am I? No that's just wierd. Brick you do not love her more than a sister I say to myself. I hear a voice in my head _'don't lie to yourself'_... that was akward. I'll just ignore it and go to bed everything will be back to normal in the morning... right?

Butch's P.O.V

It's 10pm at night, I should be sleeping but all I can think about is her... why? Her golden-blonde hair shining in the sun, the way it shadowed her face during the match. Even before the match I was watching as my lil' sis and her and Jas are singing to a song, that happened to be one of my favorites too. Why do I have his feeling... I've always noticed her and her quiet ways but now it's different... somehow. Could I be falling for her? Well only way to make sure is to hang out with her more, I'll steel her number from Blossom latter. The only problem would be her brother, Brick. Yeah, were bros for life but this is HIS baby sister, I'd feel the same if things were reversed. Well he's not going to scare me away no matter how hard he tries.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 Confusing Actions Leads To a Confused Girl **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

It's now 2 weeks until school starts up agian. My foot is healed.. thank goodness, and I am going to meet up with Blossom, and Jasmine later but for now I'm arguing with Brick over the television. Stupid I know, but we wouldn't be siblings.. sort of, if we didn't fight. It's late afternoon like 2pm, and my show is on. Yes I watch Project Runway, I love clothes, I even make my own clothes. There's a marathon today, but I'd have to sacrafice a few hours while hanging at the mall with my girl-friends. Brick got home from his shift at the local Starbucks, and he comes home to relax, and he grabbed the remote and switched it to some channel that was having Two and a Half Men re-runs on, I really don't mind the show, in fact I like it. But Brick just changed it when I was watching something, isn't that rude! "Brick, Why did you change the channel, I was watching something!" I ask him annoyed, not angry just annoyed. "C'mon baby blue, that show is boring, besides there is a marathon of it, you can watch it later" he said in his calm voice, "I can't watch it later I'm hanging out with the girls later, and I'll probly be staying over" I whined but my annoyance clearly showing, he just looked at me for a second then looked away. I got fustrated with him, "Brick! You know what you did was rude so why did you do it?" I ask fustration in my voice, he looked at me, he never gives me that look. He looked super mad, like he was going to kill someone, that's the look he gives the boys who look at me in the wrong way. "UGH! Fine be that way!" I yelled at him as I put on my shoes, grabbed my phone and jacket as I left the house the door slamming behind me. So what if I'd be early to meet up with the girls, it's like 2:45pm so a quarter to 3pm, I'm supposed to meet the girls at 5pm. I had time to spare, too much time so I took a walk in the park. I listened to my ipod, Avril Lavigne plasting in my ears, but not too loud to make me deff. As I walk in thought and consumed by music I didn't notice until it was too late, I bumped into Butch.

"Hey, blodie watch where your going next time" he said smiling at me. "Yeah, so sorry bout that" I said trying to hind my blush, he chuckled "It's ok. What's got you sidetracked anyway?" he asked with his emerald eyes softening, I swear I could melt just then and there. "Oh, you know, school, brother being a comeplete jerk, hobies,girl drama, yeah so the usual" I said sarcasicly, "What did Brick do now?" he asked amusement in his voice. He and Brick had been best buds since EVER, even before I moved in with Brick and Aleena, they are like me and Blossom a bond that can't be broken. "Something stupid as always, he changed the tv channel I was watching without asking he just did it, it was completely rude" he laughed and said "He must be in one of his 'don't mess with me' moods" I noded then sighed, "What?" he asked "It's just that Brick never gave me that mood before" he arched an black eyebrow at me in disbelief, "Ok yeah he gave me that mood once but he usually never acts like that around me, he also gave me the death look, it makes me think somethings off, I don't know if I should be worried or not" he looked more confused than I felt, "Maybe it will go away and things will be normal-ish agian" I noded argreeing with him, but most of me was worried if I should ask Brick what's wrong. "Well I know you and Bloss have plans later, but what do you say we do something fun?" he said smirking,"Hmm.. depends what were you thinking of going?" I ask, "The forest, I want to show you this place I found" he said, "Ok, lead the way" I said. We got there in a half hour it was a hike! I had to climb up this huge rocky side, but Butch held my hand as he led me to where he wanted to show me. "Close your eyes" I'm kind of comfused but I noded and he led me the rest of the way. "Ok, open" I open my eyes to a beautiful waterfall, It was georgous. "Wow it's so beautiful, but I'm still confused as to why you brought me here" he smiled "I thought we could swim, I know you love swimming"he said "But I don't have a suit" I said confused until I saw that evil looking smirk, "No way! I'm not doing that" "Oh c'mon blodie, it's just underwear besides isn't wearing a bikini the samething" he did have a point, and I hated it. "UGH! Fine, but don't look" he noded as he took off his shirt I could help but stare a little, the way his slightly tanned muscules flexed when he did that made me wat to faint! Then he shook his jet-black hair, he was about to take off his pants and I tuned away embaressed. I went to hid behid a tree that was near enough. I took off my clothes with ease, I felt emerald eyes turning to me then quickly tuning away, I giggled. "Close your eyes, Butch, I'll go in first" I said as I was covering my black with light blue lace bra and panties set, "C'mon blodie give me something" he said teasing, but I felt utterly exposed and embaressed, being in a bikini is definatly different. I slip past him with ease, my heart lifted a bit knowing he respects me, because his eyes were closed, I waved my hand in front of them and he laughed, "Yeah, blodie they are closed" I giggled, and it didn't help that all he had on was boxers, they had polka dots on them, green with white polka dots... cute! I go to the edge of the cliff, it's not a far jump like 20ft, it's like cliff jumping, but it still made me uneasy, Butch felt my hesitation "Can I open my eyes, blodie?" I sighed, "Yeah, I guess" it took him a few minutes to come to my side, I think he was remembering how I looked. He held my hand, "I don't see why your so insecure over your body, it's georgous like you" he said smiling next to me, I blushed and for the first time I didn't hide it, "Ready?" he asked, but before I could answer we jumped off the cliff and landed in the very, very cool water. We swam for a long time, until I got out to check my phone, of course I had to hike back up the hill. I checked the time 4:30pm I wasn't late but I would be if I didn't leave now, Butch soon followed me I started putting my clothes back on, I got my fadded blue jeans on but I hadn't got my top on yet, and I turned to see Buth looking at me, "What? Stop staring like that it's very un-gentleman like to watch a girl get dressed" I said to him nervous yet my voice stood strong. Next thing I know his lips are to mine, it was gentle, sweet, passionate, I had realized that my crush stole my first kiss... and I couldn't have been happier. He pulled away, felt like he forced himself to, "Sorry, it was an impulse" he said sheepishly, "It's ok, but just so you know I hate you now... you stole my first kiss" I said teasingly at him, that only made him stiffen, "That was your first kiss? OMG! Someone else should have givin you your first kiss, not me" he said panicy, I laughed he got really mad "Why are you laughing! I just took your innocence!" "Butch, calm down you gave me my first kiss and it was perfect I couldn't have asked for a better person to give me my first kiss.. besides you DID NOT steal my innocence, it was a first kiss it's not like you took my virginity" I stated, he softened his posture, "Your right, I over-reacted, lets get you to the mall before my sister has a panic attack when she notices your not there" I giggled, I put on my shirt got my stuff and said "Yes, lets."

I got there a little late 5:15pm to be exact, Blossom had a panic attack anyways. "Bloss calm down, I'm here now aren't I" I said, she took a big breath and exhaled, "Your right, sorry for over-reacting" I laughed "It's fine, wouldn't be you if you didn't", "Jas couldn't make it, baby sitting agian" Bloss said, "Ok, just you and me then" "Yep! C'mon lets hit the clothes." After hours and hours of shopping it's eating time, we went to the bugar king within the mall. And I spotted another one of my friends, Buttercup. She's a major athlete, any sport you name it she's on that team. She noticed us, she is with her brother, Boomer. He's cute and BC told me he has a crush on me I think it's cute, he's the same age as me but older than me but a few months. "Hey, Bubs, Bloss what you doing here?" BC asked me, apparently she hadn't seen the piles of shopping bags. "Shopping day, you?" I ask, "Do you ever stop shopping? And I'm here for new athletic wear, I'm almost out of clothes that aren't ripped or riuned in any kind of way", "No I never stop shopping, I'm a shoppaholic.. I have a problem but that is my only flaw" I say confidently, knowing I have many flaws, BC laughed at me, "Yeah, say that to the many, many bandages over the years", "Hey!" I said annoyed, "Hey Bommer, how are you doing?" Blossom asked, she has a crush on Boomer but she knows he has a crush on me but she seems to not mind it, even though I know she does. "Not much, Blossom" he said, his attention back on me shyly, I blush a bit. We all hang out some more until I got a call from Brick. "Who is it Bubs?" BC asked, "Brother of the year" I said sarcasticly the whole table but me burst out in laughter. "I'll be right back" I said as I stood up and walked over somewhere quiet to answer, I decided on the water fountain as the center of the mall, you can see most every store around here. "Talk ta me" I said, I heard him chuckle "What is it, Brick?" I ask, "I want to make sure your coming home, Aleena said no sleepover" "UGH! Kill joy" I mutter, "Hey she's only looking out for you, and she has a reason, tomorrow you have to see Jemma or did you forget" he said, "Oh, crap! I did forget" I said panicy, "It's fine, just get home before curfew at 9pm, it's 8pm so I should be heading home soon" "Yeah your right, is that all?" I asked "Yeah, I'll see you when you get home"he said, I was hoping for an appology but it's like he's forgotten what happened earlier, "Bye, baby blue" "Bye"I said as I hung up, as I start to walk back to my friends when something catches my eye, I see some girl flirting with Butch, and Butch is flirting back. WTH! a million thoughts in my head. 'If he didn't like me then why did he kiss me?' ' Why would he flirt with someone else?' even though we aren't a couple but I thought that we were beginning to be, I walk away get to the table grab all of my things, I told them Brick wanted me home and they said ok but I could tell Blossom knew something was wrong, so I walked away, tears falling from my eyes.

I get home still crying, I run right up to my room ignoring Aleena and Brick's questions. I put my new wardrobe in my closet still silently crying, I also got a few CD's and other stuff, like bathroom supplies. I put everything away and put the bags next to my door, I'll take care of those later. I curl under my covers hugging Octi like he is my lifeline. 'How could I be so stupid' 'I knew he was bad news because he is my best friend's brother' NEVR EVER fall for your best friends brother. I heard my door open softly but I didn't look to see who it was, it's probably Brick anyway, "Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk" I told him, I heard him sigh and sit next to me, "C'mon baby blue, what's got you down, you look so devistated" he said and I was. "Didn't you hear me, I DON"T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" I said to him in fustration, "Fine, don't, but you'll feel better once you do" he's right, "Why do you always have to be right" I said aloud to myself, but he heard and chuckled, "Becuse I'm your big brother and I know everything" he said smirking, "You wouldn't be interested it's girl drama" "Try me, you don't have to give me details, just give me the jist of it" I sighed, "Ok. Well I have a crush, I've had this crush for quite sometime, and when we hung out today, he kissed me, it was my first kiss, then after my shopping spree with Bloss, I find him flirting with someone else, It's like he forgot about me, I know we aren't a couple, But it still hurt you know" I told Brick, he looked sad and ready to kill that guy, but that would be a bad idea considering he's Brick's best friend, which made it harder on me. "Who the fuck is this guy!" he said angrily, "Can't say, and you wouldn't hurt him anyway, he probably doesn't know I saw him flirting, so promise you wont do anything" I pleaded, he was breathing angrily like a bull seeing red. "Fine" he simply said, almost storming out of my room. "Brick?" he turned to me "Would you mind? Just for tonight?" he smiled "Alright, just tonight though." I pushed the covers over making room for him, he settled in as I turned over and put my head to his chest and his arm around me, he kissed my head as we fall asleep. We did this when we were kids all the time, to comfort me in my new home, and still do it now but only when I need him to, and right now I need my big brother tonight.

Butch's P.O.V

After walking Bubbles to the mall I desided to stay for a bit. I walked around for hours completely bord, until she showed up. This girl, Tracy won't stop bugging me, it started in grade school and she still hasen't moved on with her obvious crush on me, she comes over and flirts with me really bad. I usually ignore her but considering I'm bord, I decided to have fun. It was fun actually, but I hate that annoying voice of hers she's got some kind of nasal condition, it was going great, I made her un-comfotable at times, it was funny seeing her reaction, until I hear a soft voice talking on her phone. She hung up and she saw me 'having fun' aka flirting back with Tracy, I look up a bit to see confusion and hurt written all over he face, she looks away and heads back to get her things and leaves. I may have just made the BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER! I actually felt something for her, something real and I now may have ruined it just for my amusement.

Brick's P.O.V

This morning at my shift, Princess was annoying the shit out of me, so I became cranky as hell. After my shift all I wanted to do was to relax and watch TV, Bubbles was watching Project Runway, she's like addicted to that show, I don't like it but I put up with it when I have to, but not today I'm fustrated over Princess and I still have that 'I might be in love with the girl I've called sister' feeling, I didn't mean to take out my fustration on her but I did. And after she left I went down to the gym to cool off. Then tonight after hearing what Bubbles said, I was so enraged, but I was glad when she asked me to stay for the night, that calmed me down practically immediatly. I'm going to find out who this guy is and teach him a lesson, especally when he stloe her first kiss then later actecd like it was nothing. I hate him already, but what confuses me the most is whrn she said _'you wouldn't hurt him anyway'_ makes we wonder if it's somone I know, if it is they're getting twice the lesson.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 WHAT!? **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Brick's P.O.V

I woke up this morning, at 10am that's early for me, Bubbles is still sleeping in my arms. She stayed up half the night crying over that guy, I may not know her heartbreak, but I didn't know what else I could do for her but to just hold her and asure her everything will be ok. She has to see Jemma today at 3pm, I wonder why. Usually Jemma has appointments with Bubbles once in a while, considering this is her home, the next visit isn't supposed to be until next month, I wonder why is it sooner. Hmmm... Oh well I'll ask Bubbles after her visit with Jemma. Bubbles slowly wakes up... it's actually quite adorable. "Hmm.. oh morning big brother" she says sweetly, I laugh to myself, "Mornin' sleepy head" I say. She looks over at the time, "OMG! This is my first time sleeping in, it's so unlike me" she exclaimes as she gets out of bed heading towards her closet, first she looks out her window, "Hmm.. does it look like it's going to rain today?" she asks me, I look out to and it does, the clouds are heavy grey, they look like they will burst at any minute. "Yeah, it does" with that she goes back to her closet. She picks out jeans, a blue belt with flowers on it, underwear and a white T-shirt that has caution tape on it that says 'dangerous' on it, I laugh to myself. She has a bathroom within her room un-like me, my bathroom is next to my room. "Hey! do you mind! I'm trying to get ready for the day, you should be too" she scolded me, "Yeah, yeah I get it... I'm leaving" she laughed as I got up to leave her room, "Thanks Brick" she said to me as I shut her bedroom door.

After taking my shower I went downstairs, "Mornin' Aleena" I said happiy, "Oh, good morning Bubbles. Sleep well" I giggled, "Yeah, considering I slept in a whole hour than usual" "Well, sometimes we need that extra sleep" she said smiling brightly "Yeah, couldn't agree more" I said to her.

My phone rang it was oddly Bommer. "Hello?" I asked, "Hey Bubs wanna hang out later?" "Um... Sure yeah why not... I'm not doing anything after 3pm say about 6pm?" I said, "Yeah, sounds great I'll meet you at Smoothie King" he said, "Alright, I'll see you then" and then we hung up. Is this a date?! No way I'd _never_ do that to Blossom. We're just friends and he knows I don't feel the same way for him. Brick is at work so I'm just lounging on the couch bored out of my freaking mind waiting for Jemma. Every 3 months Jemma and I visit my parents' grave in the countryside cemetary, today is one of those months. I guess I forgot because I wanted to forget. My phone rang... agian but this time it's Brick, "What?!" I say bored, "Geez grumpy pants, what got up your butt?" he said, I let out a fustrating moan then said "Nothing I'm just bored waiting for Jemma" he chuckled at my boredom and said "Ok, wait why is Jemma coming I forget" I bit my lip and said hurriedly fumbling over my words. " I'm going to see my parent's grave, Jemma's talking me, I mean taking me. But don't feel bad forgot I too, I mean I forgot too" I heard him sigh "My shift is over in about 10 minutes I could come with you if you need me" he said concerned. I laughed a little, "No, I'll be fine I'm a big girl, I can handle myself" he sighed again but in fustration "I know, but I want you to be ok" "I will be, I have to go Jemma's pulling in the driveway" "Ok" then we hung up. There is a knock at the door and I open it to see Jemma, she hugged me a bit hard and said "OMG! Bubbles look at how beautiful you are!" I laughed a little and pulled away from her at arms length, "Jemma, you just saw me 3 months ago" "I know,so are you ready?" she looked concered I nodded my head slowly "Yup ready as I'll ever be" I said. And we got in the car and stared driving to my parents' resting place. After a few conversations here and there but mostly scilence. We always get yellow roses to bring to my parents' grave, yellow was my mother's favorite because it reminded her of me, and my father loked yellow because it reminded him of sunny days, of light. I've never really spoken about my parents to anyone before not even to Brick. He has asked me about them but I uaually give him 'the look' and he backs off but I can sitll tell he's worried about me. It's one of those subjects that I put into my art work, no wonder I get A's in art class. I want to focus 100% on my parents but I can't because 50% of me is still confused over Butch. God! Boys are so confusing! When we got there I got out of the car probably too quickly than I should have but oh well. I grab the roses from the trunk and hike up the hill to my parents' grave while Jemma walks slowly behind me. After paying her respects Jemma gives me a half smile and goes back to the car to leave me alone. I shead few tears but I quickly wipe them away, I remembered my dad sitting on the porch with me I was crying because I lost Octi and I was crying he held me close and said "Big girls don't cry, you are my strong little Bubbles who dosen't cry" and he held out Octi to me. I held both of them so tight, turns out Octi was in the car under the seats. I stand up and slide my hand across their headstones and I can still hear my mom sing to me in the faintness of the wind, _'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.'_ I rush back into the car and put my seatbelt on and I look up to see Jemma handing me a tissue. Most of the ride home is silent, but good silence.

When I get home I find Brick waiting up for me, "You don't have to wait up for me besides I'm sure you have better things to do" its about 4:30pm I have 2 hours until I meet up with Boomer. "I do, but you worried me. How'd it go?" I rolled my eyes at him, "You worry to much, more than a hormonal pregnant woman. Better be careful cause you'll get wrinkles" I go up to him and check for wrinkles making my point, "Ooo your starting to get some. They're messing up you handsome face and all the girls will think your gross and you'll end up all alone and regret worring about me" I tease, "Screw them I have a right to worry about my baby blue. Anyway how'd it go?" Brick asked me, "Oh, um you know seeing my parents' grave always makes me supper happy" I said sarcasticly. "Will you stop that! You never talk about them! I know you hurt deep down about what happened to them, but you can't keep it all bottled up inside it's not healthy. You have to talk to someone about them if not me then somebody, please" Brick said angrily but concerned. Doesn't Brick know that I don't talk bout them because there is just too many memories and that will make me miss them more, and I have to deal with the loss forever because they're gone for good. "OMG! Brick I'm sorry I don't talk to anyone about them I just don't want to. I hurts to remember and I don't know if I can handle going through that agian. If it makes you feel better I will talk to someone but on my own when I'm ready. Ok?!" I yelled at him in fustration and I started to cry and I hate crying in front of him or anyone for that matter. "Ok" and he hugged me but I pulled away from him and sat down on the couch. He sighed and sat next to me. We watched TV in silence for a while until I looked at the clock in the living room reading 5:45pm. "Crap! I'm gonna be late" I say and run upstairs. I put on some perfume and my bracelets and bruch my hair then I run back down and put on my shoes. Brick comes over and crosses his arms over his chest, "What are you going to be late for?" "Oh, I'm meeting a friend at Smoothie King" "Which friend?" "Um, Boomer" I say as I put on my jean jacket, "Oh Boomer, he still has a crush on you?" "I think so, anyway don't wait up" I grabed my purse and hurried out the door.

It's a few blocks away so if I run I might make it on time. I almost run into the glass window, I see Boomer waiting for me the clock read 6:05pm I hope he's not that mad at me I hate being late. I enter the berry smelling place and Boomer turns around and when he sees me he smiles. And holds up a mixed berry smoothie for me, I smile at him and walk to him. I sit down and thank him for the smoothie "I'm so sorry I'm late lost track of time" I said ashamed "It's ok It's not like your late for my wedding or something important" Bommer said certian. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "Your friend, Blossom" I looked confused and surprised and he ruch to say "Le-let me explain" I nodd for him to continue. "Well, these past few weeks we've been hanging out alot. And well I think I sorta like, like her" he blushed from embarassment but I thought it was cute "Not that I don't like you anymore, I still do but not as much. I think we're better friends and besides you never really gave me a chance" My mouth just dropped that was kina hurtful but true I gulp and clear my throat and say "I-I'm sorry, Boomer. I just couldn't see us that way it would be wierd because your like a brother to me" I said, he nodded "I understand, I knoe by now that you like someone else and that guy can never be me and I'm ok with it, I just hope he's not an ass, but I need your help on how to tell Blossom that I like her" Boomer said, I laugh and say "Boomer whatever or however you say it Blossom will say yes to be your girlfriend. If I'm wrong then I obviously don't know my BFFL" and he laughed. We decided to go for a walk, we headed for the park I took off my jacket and we're still sipping our smoothies and trying to come up with ideas with the Blossom situation. He suggested fireworks and confetti but I said way too much, so I suggested write a letter and he said not enough so were practically stuck. We sit down on a park bench and sip our smoothies until there is nothing left. When I look up I see Butch and some of his friends by the swingsets and my smile fadded usually I can't help but smile around him and I feel like an idot but not this time. I can tell Butch saw me too, so I sigh and shake my head. To distract myself I turn to Boomer "Hey, how about we do it during the school assembly, it's like 3 weeks away and school is starting tomorrow. So we'll have to plan but what do you think?" "I like it but how?" "Um, you could hide backstage and you could talk in a microphone telling how much you like, Blossom" his smile faultered, "I like it but, It would be embaressing" I bump his arm with mine. "C'mon Boomer, you have to take the embarassement, trust me it will be worth it in the end" I said assuringly. He nodded, "Ok, I'm in" I laugh and say "Well you kinda have to be, your the one who wants the girl" and we both laugh. I smile and hold out my hand for his smoothie, he gives it to me and I make my way to the garbage. Saddly it's by Butch, he stps talking to his friends and comes up to me as I toss the cups into the can, 'What do you want, Butch" I said annoyed he just smirked eventhough I'm mad at him I sitll think it's sexy. Ugh! curses. "Well, well, well looks like baby blue is gumpy tonight" I grow mad because only Brick can call me that and he knows it. I roll my eyes at him and start walking back to Boomer, but I'm stopped by a warm rough hand on my bare arm. I look at Butch annoyed and he can tell so he rolls his eyes at me and says "What the hell are you doing with, Boomer?" "Nothing, just hanging out. Why, you jealous?" I said fustrated, he looked mad and hurt for a second but his smirk came back this time reminding me of a chesire cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ "Nope. But you know who would be?... Blossom" I look shocked and hurt that he would do that to me more importantly Blossom his sister. And if he tells Blossom, she'll get the wrong idea and our friendship will be over. "Don't tell her. You have the wrong idea, it's not like that and never will be" I said surprised by the ice in my voice. "Ok, I won't tell there is nothing to tell" I sighed, "Thank you, now can you please let go of me?" "No, I need to talk to you. Can I walk you home?" I hesitated but nodded "Alright, I'll be right back" and I walked back to Boomer. He's standing and looking worried for me and I smile because he cares for me I grab my jacket and purse from the bench and say "Butch is walking me home, so I guess we'll talk later" "Are you sure, he looks like he's gonna harm you" Bommer said the worry in his voice, "He's not gonna hurt me, I won't let him besides Brick will kill him if he does" I said and he laughed. "Alright, see you around, Bubbles" and we quick hugged and parted ways. I get out my phone, it read 9:45pm, I have to be home by 11pm. I walk to Butch and he says bye to his friends I heard a comment from one of them saying "Getting lucky tonight, Butchie?" but Butch smacked him upside of the head. That made me laugh a little.

"Ready, Bubbly?" Butch asks me "Not yet" and I put my purse strap between my teeth and take out my jacket and get ready to put it on when Butch came up behind me and helped me put it on his hands lingering on my shoulders. We stared into eachother's eyes for a bit until I cleared my throat and turned away. Butch and I are walking to my house silence between us. I break it by saying "So.. what's so impotant you just had to tell me about?" he shruged and said "You know you... me... us" "I'm so confused is there an.. us?" I ask him "If you want there to be" we walk in more silence as I think it over. Yes I do want there to be and us but I don't want him to be unfaithful, the flirting with that girl the other day. We get near my house, I sigh and say "I'd be lying to myself if I said no and I'd be lying to you if I said yes" he nodded and pulled me closer to him and our lips smashed against eachother. Passion sourged though both of us and I don't want to stop, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He lifts me up and squeezes me close to him and we don't stop kissing practically making out. I pull away as soon as I feel his hand going up my leg, "What?" he asked me and I say "Why do you want there to be an us? You never have before" "True, but I thought you weren't attractive, I mean your my little sisters best friend I thought it would be wierd dating you. But now I can't hide it, I like you so much and I want to be with you. You are so beautiful" I smile at him and say "Thank you, is there anything else?" I ask and he looked confused "What do you mean?" he asked "I mean is that it, is beauty all that matters to you? or is there something more?" I said appauled by his obliviousness, "Um.. what else is there?" I let out a fustrated gunt and started stomping down the driveway. I've had it if he can't see anything else in me besides beauty then I should give up on him. I nock on the door because I forgot my keys. Brick open the door and I leave Butch staring after me in confusion. I rush past Brick and kick off my shoes and run upstairs and say "Don't ask Brick, I'm not in the mood" I slam my bedroom door and put on pajamas fast angrily and jump into bed and pull my blankets close to me as I scilently cry myself to sleep.


End file.
